There For You
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Simon hasn't told Alvin he's being bullied. When Alvin finds out, he handles it and has to find out why Simon didn't tell him. With Theodore's help, they reassure Simon that they'll always be there for him. Songfic. Brotherly Alvon. 80s cartoon version


_**Inspired by the song that's in this one-shot. I had to get it out of my head and I'm up at three in the morning writing it and publishing it. That said, ignore any misplaced words please. **_

**_Brotherly Alvon_**

**_I do NOT OWN the song I'll Be There For You all rights go to the Rembrandts and whoever wrote the song. This is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended. _**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

"Move it, geek!" Simon was shoved roughly into the lockers shoulder and side first. He grimaced, sliding to the floor slowly.

Sigh...another day of school. Luckily his school supplies were still in his backpack. He stood up, brushing himself off and continued to his locker.

Middle school had it's perks for the knowledge craved middle born chipmunk. Now in the second semester of his eight year, he was beginning to miss his brothers always being in his classes and walking to the same row of lockers, though.

Of course, he had been a mess and his rhythm was thrown completely off without his brothers, but he adapted. Theodore took the longest, and no surprise that Alvin jumped at being able to disassociate himself with his little brothers. It didn't help that they were well known and looked alike, but not hanging around them spoke volumes for Alvin's popularity.

Theodore's charm and sweetheart tendencies made him get along with everyone. It helped that Eleanor was always around and was quick to set anyone straight who tried to manipulate Theodore's naive mind.

Simon got the worse of it. His whole demeanor screamed geek and was as good a sign as any for the bullies. So, since the end of seventh and start of eighth grade, he's been bullied constantly and consistently.

He never complained. He knee enough to know before middle school that he was bully material. It rarely happened with Alvin around, but that didn't mean it didn't happen on occasion. He figured he was just lucky they didn't beat him up or make him do their work. He's gotten bruised up from being shoved so hard into through lockers, but that's about it.

Speaking of bruises, he rubbed his upper right arm. Yeah, that's definitely going to leave a mark. Simon sighed heavily and quickly exchanged his books for his class and closed his locker. The sooner school ended, the sooner he could walk home with his brothers and be safe.

...AATC...

"Alvin, why don't you hang out with Simon?"

Alvin looked over at Theodore. Lunch was the time of day where the Chipmunks and Chipettes would hang out together. More often than not, Simon and Jeanette would eat outside if it was a nice day. So, Alvin rarely spotted his younger brother at school.

"He's never around." Alvin shrugged, taking a bite of his apple.

"So," Brittany spoke up. "You're telling us if Simon was around more often, you'd hang out with him even if it lowered your popularity status?" She laughed. "That's such a selfless act, Alvin. I didn't think you had it in you."

Alvin glared at her. He couldn't make a similar remark. Brittany kept her sisters and Theodore (since he was always with Eleanor) close and she still managed to be the most liked girl in school.

"Does it even bother you that he's being bullied?"

Alvin's eyes widened. "He's what?!" He looked around, trying to guess who'd have the nerve to bully his younger brother and live to see the next day.

"Honestly, Alvin," Brittany sighed, shaking her head. "It's been happening since the end of school last year."

Alvin growled. "Since you know so much, tell me who they are."

Theodore frowned at the tone Alvin was using and looked in the direction he saw Simon and Jeanette disappear after getting their lunch. He missed elementary school if only for the fact that they were altogether.

...AATC...

"He'll find out sooner or later, Simon," Jeanette said softly.

"I know. I'm just hoping that'll be during summer break, when we're finished with middle school."

"Simon, if you don't tell him, this'll never stop."

"It's not even that bad, Jeanette. I could be treated a lot worse."

"You shouldn't be treated this way at all, Simon."

"Look, Jeanette. I don't really care."

"Yes you do. It bothers you that Alvin hasn't noticed yet."

Simon frowned. "I don't need Alvin's protection, Jeanette. He's not going to always be there to protect me. I figured that one out myself."

"Sometimes you have to ask for help instead of always expecting it to be there."

"Alvin should always be there. But he's too busy being popular." Simon sighed, realizing he was contradicting himself. He stood with his tray. "I gotta go, Jeanette."

Jeanette nodded and watched him leave.

...AATC...

Alvin was going to kill someone. Think they can bully his brother and get away with it. Luckily for him the pansies were all in his P.E. class. Unluckily for them, it was baseball today.

Alvin made sure they were all on his opposing team. And from there, his revenge began.

...AATC...

All three bullies limped to the locker room. Each of Alvin's hits nailed them in their groin, stomach, and head. His glare when they looked at them in shock was louder than if he had bellowed, "don't touch my brother!".

With that matter solved, all that was left was talking to Simon. But, first, he had to discuss something with Theodore as a backup plan.

...AATC...

After dinner and Dave left for work, Alvin broached the subject as he followed Simon upstairs. Theodore remained silent as he followed suit.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being picked on, Simon?"

"Because, Alvin, I don't need you protecting me," Simon sighed as he entered his room and sat down on his bed.

"Oh, come on, Simon! You're my brother. I'll protect you and Theodore as long as I'm physically able to. Whether you want me to or not."

Simon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so against this?" Alvin demanded.

"Because it bothers me," Simon said, reaching under his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"What does?"

Lowering his hand, Simon let out a breath. "Being torn between wanting you to protect me and knowing you won't always be there to."

Alvin blinked. "I'll always be there for you."

"Yeah," Simon scoffed, shaking his head. "That's why it took you so long to find out?"

"Hey, that's your fault, too! If I don't notice, that's when you come and tell me!"

"Yeah, okay. You're right. Can you go now? I'm tired."

Alvin looked to Theodore and nodded when they made eye contact. Theodore took off out of the room and Alvin waited.

When the music started, nice and loud, Simon groaned.

Alvin grinned. He started singing, "So no one told you life was-"

"-gonna be this way!" Theodore joined as he ran to Alvin's side.

"Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.! It's like you're always stuck in second gear! When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year, but I'll be there for yooooou!"

"When the rain starts to poooooour!" Alvin sang. Simon glared at him, the song affecting him more than he'd like it to.

"I'll be there for yooooou!"

"Like I've been there befooooore!"

"I'll be there for yoooooou!"

"Cause you're there for me tooooo!"

"You're still in bed at ten."

"And work began at eight! You burned your breakfast, so far thing's are going great! Your mother warned you there'd be days like theeeeese! But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees!"

Alvin and Theodore sat on opposite sides of Simon, and the gray eyed chipmunk looked at his lap.

"That, I'll be there for yoooooooou!"

"When the rain starts to pooooour!" Alvin placed a hand over Simon's.

"I'll be there for yoooooooou!"

"Like I've been there befoooooore!"

"I'll be there for yoooooooou!"

"Cause you're there for me toooooooo!"

Simon joined in, smiling as he did so. "No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with. Someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst, I'm best with yoooooooou, Yeah!"

The three brothers hugged tightly. Simon smiled brightly as Theodore and Alvin continued the song.

"It's like you're always stuck in second gear! When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your yeeeeeeeeeear, but I'll be there for yooooou!"

"When the rain starts to pooooooour!"

"I'll be there for yoooooooou!"

"Like I've been there befooooooore!"

"I'll be there for yoooooou!"

"Cause you're there for me toooooooo!"

"I'll be there for yoooooooou! I'll be there for yoooooooou! I'll be there for yoooooooooou!"

"Cause you're there for me-"

"-toooooooo..."

"Okay..." Simon met their eyes. "I get it." He laughed when Alvin gave him a noogie and Theodore hugged his side. "And I'm always here for you guys, too."


End file.
